


stitches

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bartender Jughead, Betty loves to bake, Fluff, Pining!Jug, Self Harm, Smut, Virgin!Betty, Virgin!Jughead, a lot of pov switches, alice cooper is evil but whats new, betty has a dark past but jug doesn't care, bookshop betty, jug loves to eat, late night phone calls cause it's cute, semi slow burn but they both have feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: betty is broken, and jughead has a life pack of band-aids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments to keep me going! I'm hoping I won't abandon this story, I have some good ideas. <3

Betty Cooper had the most beautiful emerald eyes Jughead Jones had ever seen. She also had the most beautiful blonde waves, rosy cheeks and plump lips, but that was beside the point. She wore a simple light blue floral dress and pink heels, but she looked like a million dollars. Jughead had never seen someone quite as immaculate as Betty in his 24 years of life. She was so out of his league she was Pluto and he was Earth, or he was Shrek and she was Fiona before she became an ogre. But even if Betty was an ogre, she’d still be beautiful.

They had known each other for less than 3 minutes and she was already the sole occupant of his brain. His last girlfriend (also his only one, but he didn’t seem to mind) could hardly compare. 

“Jughead?” His mind snapped back into reality as Betty said his name from across the table. “What do you want to drink?”

“Oh, just a soda, please. Sorry. I zoned out.” He awkwardly chuckled.

“I get it,” she replied. “I hate when Veronica drags me on to double dates. How many does Archie take you on?” 

“This is the first, actually. He doesn’t usually date, just picks up random girls, defiles our apartment and sends them running when they converse with me in the morning. So, it’s a nice change, I suppose.”

“Oh. So do you date?” She inquired, wrapping her lips around the straw of her drink. God, he’d love to see her wrap those lips around someth- “Jug?”

“Sorry! I don’t know why I keep doing that. Uh, no, I guess. I’m more of an eating my weight in front of a 50’s movies on my couch every Saturday kind of person.” He replied.

“That sounds like so much fun. We should try it some tim-.” She stopped. “Oh god, I’m sorry. I always assume things. We’ve been here approximately 9 minutes and I’m already asking if I can join in on your weekend activities.”

“No, no, it’s fine. It sounds really nice. Maybe we should.” He laughed. **_Yes. They REALLY should,_ **he thought.

"I really hope you don't think I'm either some weirdo or picture-perfect happy go lucky girl, cause I'm not." She said quietly, so Veronica and Archie wouldn't hear, although he doubted they were listening in anyway.

"Betts," he whispered back, "I hope you don't think the same of me either."

\--

It had been 2 days since her date with Jughead. All she wanted was to grab Veronica's phone, steal Archie's number so she could get Jughead's and talk to him, but she didn't want him to think she was crazy. Their "date" was amazing, even if the only reason they were there was to cool the awkwardness between their best friends. They had talked for hours, he had walked her home and they had got ice cream on the way. But it wasn't _romantic._ It felt like two friends hanging out, which is exactly the opposite of what Betty wanted. She wanted to ravish him, and she hadn't felt that way since she was 16 and Chic had gotten her into webcamming. She hated the fact she was 23 and still a virgin, but she didn't trust anyone or love anyone enough to give herself to them. Precisely the reason her college boyfriend, Trev, had dumped her the second she didn't say 'i love you' back. She hadn't said it to anyone, and she didn't want to. She was so closed off from the outside world the only people who knew more than 10 things about her were her mother and Veronica. But, after she met Jughead, she didn't feel that way anymore. She wanted him to know everything about her, to see all of her, to be the only one to see it all. 

"B! Get out of bed! I simply _must_ have orange spiced cupcakes again or I will positively collapse, Betty. Collapse!" Veronica called.

"Ughhh. Go away, V." She groaned, turning in her sheets to drift back to Jughead Dreamland.

"Elizabeth Annabelle Cooper, if you don't make me these cupcakes right this minute I will cancel the second double date with Archie _and_ Jughead." She threatened.

"Second double date? Did you suddenly _forget_ to tell me I was going to be seeing Jug again?!" She shouted back.

"Yes, I did, so make the damn cupcakes for said date!"

\--

Betty had never put so much effort into her appearance before. Veronica told her to wear casual, as the date was in their apartment, Betty's safe space, but she still wanted to be the girl Jughead had seen before. She slipped into her jeans, put her hair in a bun and waited for the boys' arrival. She was shaking in anticipation of seeing him again, his face, his hair, that one black curl that flopped over his crystal ocean eyes when he moved. She had also baked the cupcakes to perfection, littering them with buttercream and extra cinnamon on top while she waited for the homemade lasagne she and Veronica (it was mostly her since Veronica's cooking was usually either out of date or burnt) had made to cook. When she heard the three soft knocks on the apartment door she jumped up from her spot next to the oven and opened it with a wide smile, calling Veronica's name as her red-haired beau entered the apartment.

"Where's Jughead?" Betty asked nervously when he did not follow through after Archie.

"Oh, he's running late. Had to clean up after a bar fight at work." Archie smiled at her as he took a seat on their covered-in-pillows couch. Betty nodded in return as Veronica came running out of the bathroom and pulling her date into a soft kiss.

"I'll just go- the lasagne-" Betty muttered, quickly making her exit from the area. Bar fight? Jughead? Was he hurt? She probably shouldn't care so much about a man she had known for less than a week, but either way, if he walked through their door with a beaten face, she'd be worried. Wouldn't anyone? Betty was just arranging the salad in the bowl her mother had gifted her on her twenty-third birthday as a 'get married soon and use this at family meals or you'll be dead to me" kind of present when Jughead walked through the door, grey beanie in hand, face lightly bruised.

"Juggie!" She whimpered, running to touch his cheek, "What happened?"

"Just some drunken dicks who wanted more booze but couldn't get any. I'm used to it, Betts." He chuckled lightly, wincing as he smiled at her. Archie and V were too lost in their own world on the couch to notice the use of the nicknames, far too domestic for two acquaintances to use.

"Okay. Well, do you want me to get you an ice pack? We've got loads in the freezer."

"That would be great, Betts. What are we eating?" He replied.

"Lasagne and salad, and orange spiced cupcakes for dessert. All homemade, mind you, minimal help from V, thank God." She giggled, bending down to get the ice pack. She heard Jughead suck in a breath, hoping he was doing so at the sight she was giving him.

"Thanks, Betts. That sounds amazing."

\--

Dinner was a success, the lasagne all gone (thanks to Jughead) and typical date talk over with. Betty couldn't wait until Archie was practically dragged into Veronica's room so she could have time alone with Jug. He seemed very appreciative of her food, practically drooling over the sight of her cupcakes.

"You should be a professional, Betts. You've got the talent." He complimented her earlier, while they washed up. He barely knew how good it made her feel. She rarely got compliments these days.

"Well, you'll have to be my taste tester. Where do you put all this food, anyway?"

"That's a secret I'll never tell, Elizabeth." He chuckled. She smacked his arm with a wooden spoon.

"Ahem! Betty, you may want to leave the apartment." Veronica called with a giggle, as she and Archie did things on their couch Betty never wanted so see again. "Oh, God, V! Quick, Jug, lets go before I have to put dishwasher soap in my eyeballs." Betty cried, practically running from the apartment.

They walked around Brooklyn for a while, secluded in silence, Betty's head on his shoulder and his arm snaked around her waist. She licked heartily at her mint choc chip icecream, which Jughead was disgraced at when she bought. _"Mint choc chip, Betty? I thought highly of you until now. I can't bear to look at you!"_ He wailed. She giggled at the memory, and Jughead poked her side. 

"What're you laughing about, Betts?" He whispered.

"Just you." She replied.

"Ah, I hope it's pretty thoughts." He whispered back. She smiled. She could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead get naughty in the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter guys, but I have Christmas list writing to do and I'm not apologising, also, GOD I love pining!jug. This is primarily an angst-free chapter, but they'll be coming soon.

It had been a week since he first met the angel that was Betty Cooper, and Jughead was infatuated. She was constantly on his mind, her bright smile, her unrequited love of mint choc chip ice-cream (but he’d get over that eventually) and the way she looked at him- God, he loved it. He was so thankful Veronica gave him Betty’s number.

**J: Hey, Betts. You free?**

**B: At work, but it’s a slow day. How did you get my number, you weirdo? :) x**

**J: I have my ways.**

**J: Ronnie gave it to me.**

**J: And i’m not a weirdo, thank you very much!**

**B: Oh, you big baby.**

Jughead laughed at her response. He really needed to see her. He was so desperate to kiss those rosy lips of hers he may die if he didn’t. So, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

—

The bell rang, signalling someone had walked into the store. Betty sighed internally, and said her signature phrase, “How can I help you today? Anything specific you’re looking for?” with a forced smile.

”How about a beautiful blonde and a coffee date?” Betty looked up, only to see the handsome man she met a week ago looking back at her.

”Jug!” She screamed, “How did you know where I work? Wait, let me guess, Veronica?” He nodded in response, grinning as she ran around the counter to hug him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist and he spun her around until he heard a light cough from behind them.

”Betty, my best friend and co-worker, who is this, pray tell?” 

“Oh. Kev, this is Jug. He’s my...” she trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

”Whatever he is, he is HOT.” He whispered.

”I can hear you guys.” Jughead said, a sarcastic tinge to his words, “Anyway, Betts, coffee?”

Betty looked back at Kevin with her best pleading eyes. He sighed. “Fine! Fine. You know I won’t stand in the way of true love.” Jughead stilled at his choice of words, Betty noticed. 

“Thanks, Kev! You’re the best.” She said, grabbing her coat and dragging Jughead out the store.

"I'm so glad you came today, Jug. I've been a little down lately, and your company makes me so happy." She sighed happily. Jughead smiled in response, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand, entrapping her fingers in his. They walked down the street until Betty gasped.

"Oh my God! It's a cat cafe, Jug! A CAT CAFE." She screamed, jumping on the pavement.

"You wanna go in?" He chuckled. She smiled brightly in response, clapping as they went inside.

"I've always wanted a cat. But V hates them. When I finally get my own apartment I'm _so_ gonna get one." She giggled, petting the different cats on the way to a table. Jughead hoped that if they ever had the chance to get an apartment together, he would get Betty whatever cat she wanted just to see her this happy again. They talked for what felt like a million amazing years, dissecting every part of their lives until, alas, the cafe had to close.

"I didn't realise we were there so long!" She said, wrapping up tight before they hit the cold of New York in November. She grasped his hand again, tighter this time.

"You okay, Betts?" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm good. Just tired. Will you take me home, Juggie?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes, and he couldn't say no. He nodded, and she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked the short distance back to her apartment.  By the time they reached the door, Betty was dozing off into sleep in his arms. He quietly let himself into the apartment, set his stuff down on the couch and carried her to her small, but very Betty bedroom. As he tucked her in, she whispered, "Lay with me, Jug. Please." He wasn't sure he heard her right, after all, they hadn't established a relationship yet, but could it hurt? So, he took off his shirt and he climbed in next to her, turned out the light, and let sleep take over him.

\--

Jughead woke up to the fresh smell of Betty Cooper wrapped around him, her beautiful face and messy ponytail across his chest. He could feel her heartbeat atop of his, and her soft inhalation of breath through her parted lips was breathtaking. She looked so perfect, so pure, so simply Betty. He could stay here forever.

"Juggie?" She whispered lightly, waking from her slumber.

"Hey, stranger." He replied, stroking her arm up and down with his fingers.

"This is a lovely view." She giggled, looking up at his face.

"I get that a lot, but unfortunately, I think this one's better." He whispered.

"You know, I've wanted to kiss you a lot this past week." She murmured in response. His heart started beating so much faster she could feel it.

"Then do it." He shot back.

"Maybe I will." She whispered, pressing her palms to his cheeks. He sucked in a breath, his eyes flicking to her emerald ones. She blinked, her lashes colliding, and pulled his face to hers in a soft, enchanting kiss. She suddenly climbed atop of him, deepening the kiss, as Jughead moaned into her lips. She could get addicted to that sound. His hands tightened around her hips, and she gasped in delight. His lips moved from hers to her neck, stretching it out with her hands. "This okay?" He groaned into her skin. She ground into him in response, moaning as his teeth clipped her neck. Jughead felt like he was losing control, and if he didn't stop soon, they might end up regretting this, so he pulled away.

"Jug?" She whispered into his hair.

"Sorry, Betts. As much as I would love to do that again, we should stop. I.. don't have much experience." He said sheepishly. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Me neither." She replied, pulling him into a quick kiss, before hopping off of him and pulling running clothes out of her drawer.

"Off somewhere?" He questioned, shoving his head back into her soft pillows and wrapping her sheets around him so he didn't look as she changed.

"Morning run. You'll have to get used to this." She giggled, coming over to the side of the bed to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Jughead smiled as she went out the door, pressing his fingers to his cheek.

"Jughead Jones, you had better explain why you are shirtless in my innocent virgin best friend's bed, or I will have to kill you." He heard, looking up to find Veronica Lodge standing in the doorway.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos <33


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Jughead Jones, you had better explain why you are shirtless in my innocent virgin best friend's bed, or I will have to kill you." _

Jughead shot up, eyes locking with Veronica. He knew this didn't look good- the sheets rumpled, him shirtless, Betty's pyjamas on the floor from when she'd changed for her run, and he couldn't help but smirk. 

"Well?!" She shouted.

"Uh.. just hanging out." He replied sheepishly, rubbing his neck anxiously. 

"I hope so! I swear to God, Forsythe Pendleton Jones-"

"Archie told you my name? I am going to rip out his eyeballs." He sighed, "Don't tell Betty, or I'll... burn your whole wardrobe or something."

"Don't you dare, Jones. And believe me now, if you hurt Betty in any way shape or form, I  _ will ruin you. _ " She whispered, pointing her finger at his face and strutting out of the bedroom. Jughead groaned and rolled back into sleep.

Jughead woke to the beautiful sight that was Betty Cooper, tracing her finger along his back. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hey yourself." He replied, enveloping her in his arms. She sighed in content, snuggling her face into his chest. "Veronica paid me a visit earlier," he continued, "She was very nosy on what my intentions could be." He chuckled.

"Oh, God. I knew this would happen." She groaned into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, Betts, don't apologise." He whispered, tickling her shoulder. She squirmed, slapping his chest and freeing herself of his grasp.

"And what did you say your intentions were, Mr Jones?" She said sultrily.

"I said... I intended to give her kisses as long as she'd have me." He whispered.

"Did you now? Maybe we should get started." She replied, pulling him into a soft kiss. Jughead groaned into the kiss, pulling her on top of him and deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, flicking her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, connecting them. His hands gripped her waist tighter, his finger stroking her light skin, pleading to go further. Betty felt his plea and pulled away, and lifted her shirt over her head. His mouth fell open, amazed at the sight, and Betty could feel his growing arousal underneath her.

"Betty..." 

"Please, Jug." She whimpered, his mouth travelling down her neck. His hands moved to her back to unclip her bra, and just as he was about to continue there was a rapid knock at the door. Betty groaned in displeasure, pulling her shirt back on. "Sorry." She mouthed, jumping off the bed to go answer as there was another knock. Jughead pulled his shirt back on and loosened his sweatpants to make it less obvious what was going on... down there. He left the bedroom to see what looked like an older, more sophisticated Betty staring back at her.

"Jughead, this is my mom." She said, a sad tone to her voice.

"Jug-head? What kind of a name is that?" She replied in a flat tone.

"It's a nickname, ma'am. Real name is worse." He retorted.

"Well. Who are you, then?" She asked him.

"Uh... I'm Betty's boyfriend." He answered quickly.

"Elizabeth, you did not tell me about this." Alice shot at her daughter.

"It's recent, Mother," Betty muttered back, clearly saddened by her mother's sudden appearance.

"Thank you for informing me before I arrived, Elizabeth. Now, I shall be staying at a hotel close by, tell me when your shifts are so we can work around them. Goodbye." She left the apartment, and as soon as the door closed Betty fell to the ground, submerged in tears. Jughead ran to her side.

"What's wrong, baby? Breathe, baby, breathe." He whispered, soothing her. He noticed her fists were clenched, her fingernails digging into her skin as she cried. It was clear to him she was having a panic attack, and he knew how she felt. He got them when his dad was at his worst and his mom had taken his sister away from him, and after that, he felt he had virtually nothing to lose, and submerged himself into the darkness of his mind.

"Betty, love, stop." He whispered, curling her fingers away and holding her hands tightly.

"I hate her, Jug, I hate her! She sets out to ruin my life and she turns up unannounced and I swear she'd be so happy to see me fall apart." She hiccuped, sinking into his body behind her. They rocked back and forth slowly, Jughead whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down and placing kisses down her neck and forehead. They stayed there, holding each other for what felt like forever until Betty fell asleep on his shoulder. He carried her to her bed and wrapped her in the sheets, pressing a kiss to her temple and leaving a note for her saying he'd gone home to pack clothes to stay for a few days while Alice was here. If her mother was going to treat her daughter like this, Jughead would do everything in his power to stop it.

\--

When Jughead arrived back, he was glad to find Betty happy and bouncy again. He could tell she was still upset, but at least now she was channelling her anger into something she did best- baking. While he was gone, Veronica had told him more about Alice and how both herself and Betty hated her mom, so Veronica intended to stay as far away as possible at Archie’s while she was here. 

“Hey, babe.” He called as he went to the bedroom to unpack his things. 

“Hi Jug!” She replied, “You excited for some lemon butterfly cupcakes? I used to bake these all the time as a kid.”

“Only if I’m allowed to eat some mixture.” He smirked, re-entering the kitchen. He leant on the counter, watching his beautiful new girlfriend work magic.

“Hey, Betts, what’s your ideal date?” He inquired.

“Why, Jug?” She asked.

“Asking for a friend.” He chuckled.

“Dinner in a quiet place or apartment, walk, ice cream or some other dessert.” She replied.

“Sounds like when we escaped from Arch and V the other night.”

“Maybe that’s just what I need.” She giggled, pouring the mixture into the cases. Jughead dipped his finger into the mixture and moaned when he tasted it.

“God, Betts, you’re gonna give me a foodgasm.”

“Shame, isn’t it?” She replied, “Wanna watch the Office while they bake?” 

“Of course. For the record, we’d make an amazing Jim and Pam.”

“That we would.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to incorporate my second favourite couple, Jim and Pam, somehow. Don't judge.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments to keep me going! I'm hoping I won't abandon this story, I have some good ideas. <3


End file.
